


Waking Up In Vegas

by marlierockz



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cute, Funny, M/M, Vegas, hitched, married, sterek
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-09
Updated: 2013-07-09
Packaged: 2017-12-18 04:57:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/875863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marlierockz/pseuds/marlierockz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles wakes up from a blacked out night from drinking too much. He doesn't remember anything from the night before, so how did he get the ring on his left hand finger and why was there a half naked Derek Hale in his hotel bed?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Throat Insurance.

I silently let out a yawn as I stretched out in front of me. Last night was nuts, and I didn't remember anything that happened! I sighed before sitting up on the edge of the bed. I rubbed my eyes open and let out a slight yawn again. It was bright in this room, It made me wince. I tried to remember what happened last night. I remembered Peter keep giving us booze because we defeated the alpha pack. I remember talking, even laughing with Derek before blacking out. I shook my head and sighed out loud. I rubbed my hands together but stopped when I felt something on my left ring finger. I gulped before looking down to see there was an actual ring on my left hand ring finger.

I looked down to my body to see I was in the nude. I looked up to see I wasn't in my hotel room with Scott. Where was I? I slowly turned to see if there was anyone in bed with me. I closed my eyes and breathed out. I was pretty sure there wasn't going to be anyone in the same bed as me. There couldn't be, right? I turned my body slowly before slowly, I mean, slowly opening my eyes to almost have my eyes ripped out of my head. I wasn't going to be alive to see tomorrow, I knew that for a fact. Maybe, i'll just accept my death right now and be happy with it.

I almost died because there was a half naked Derek in the same bed as I was. I knew he was attractive to me, and I was totally into him but I didn't want to get hitched to him. I didn't want to die, also. Was this my idea? Probably. I slowly turned before I quietly got off the bed to get on my clothes. I rushed on my pants while tripping and falling all over the place. I really wanted to know if Derek and I, Stiles, were married, so I tiptoed over to the other side of the bed to almost cry out. He was wearing a ring too, and I knew this was real. I sprinted quietly out of the hotel room not making a noise. I went down to the fourth floor, where Scott and I, were staying. I banged on the hotel room door because I probably didn't have room key anymore.

"Stiles?" Scott rubbed his head when he opened the door to see me. I pushed him in the room and slammed the door behind me. I walked into the room and started to pace. To say I was worried about my well being was an understatement. Scott told me to stop and tell him what happened last night. I asked him why he didn't remember either. "I don't know, we all drank a lot last night! I don't think I remembered my own name! Don't you remember anything?"

"Dude! I wish I did. I mean, just look at this!" I shoved my left ring finger in his face. "LOOK AT THIS! I AM MARRIED TO DEREK HALE! I AM FREAKING OUT MAN. I'M GOING TO DIE!"

"YOU'RE _MARRIED_?" His eyes went wide as baseballs and I nodded faintly. I ran to my suitcase and packed everything up. I told him that we needed to go back to Beacon Hills before Derek woke up and realized that he was married to me. Scott packed as fast as I did but I was faster since I didn't want to die or get in the hands of Derek Hale. "Dude, let's check out and leave."

"Let's go!" I was out of the hotel room before you could even say hi. Scott followed, closing the door behind him. We checked out and ran to cab that was waiting in the front. we jumped in and rode it out til we got to the airport. We got there in about twenty minutes and I bought our airplane tickets to beacon hills. "Dude, let's go home and get me some throat insurance!"

Scott laughed at me as I just narrowed my eyes at him.

xox

Once i got into my room, I locked all the windows and made sure that Derek had no chance of getting into my room. I wasn't going to leave my room ever again. Nope, never. I wasn't going to risk my life with Derek out there on the loose. I closed the curtains and made sure everything was good for the twentieth time. I relaxed in my spinny chair for a bit till someone startled me from knocking on my door.

I gulped as I reached out my hand to twist the knob. I imagined it was Derek behind my bedroom door and shoving me down on the ground to rip my throat out. I shook my head before opening my door to my fate. I opened the door to find my dad on the other side and I breathed out in relief. I wasn't going to get my throat ripped out tonight."Dad! How are you? Are you eating healthy?"

"Yes, Stiles. I'm eating healthy and I'm fine." My dad sighed as he raised his eyebrows at me. I shrugged and laughed lightly. He told me that he was going to be working late and wouldn't be home for til late at night. I told him it was fine, and that I would stay guard of the mighty old' house. "Oh god, make sure you don't get into trouble okay?"

"Me? Get into trouble? Pft. Are you sure you got the right person? I never get into trouble."

"If you say so, Stiles. " He said his goodbyes and left to work. I closed my bedroom door and leaned my back on it. I closed my eyes to breathe out a breath I was holding in. I was so nervous that Derek would show up anytime that I didn't take time to breath and figure all this out. I was married to Derek, and I left without a word or a letter. When Derek finds me and realizes I am his... husband. He's going to rip my throat out in the most painful way possible. Fun, this will be totally fun. Maybe I could tell him that we could get a divorce and never talk about this ever again.

I fear that It'll be harder than it looks


	2. Flashbacks and Fear.

_“Cheers! We have successfully defeated, and not killed anyone but the headmaster!” Peter raised his glass to clink it with everyone else’s. Everyone was pretty drunk and disorderly already. They didn’t even clink glasses with Peter, they just laughed and had fun. Isaac didn’t drink though, he just went up to his room for the night. It was only Stiles, Scott, Derek and Peter who were celebrating the defeat of Deucalion. Stiles and Scott were underage but Peter obviously didn’t care. “Deucalion is dead, and everyone can sleep soundly tonight and the night after that.”_

_“And Cheers to that buddieee!” Stiles screamed out before laughing with Derek. Scott decided to go to bed and not drink anymore since he didn’t even know his name. Scott left and Peter decided to leave Derek and Stiles alone with the laugh fits. Stiles leaned onto Derek and said the weirdest things he knew about. Derek just pushed him off lightly and shook his head. He told Stiles that he was a weird beautiful looking child in a slur but Stiles still caught it. “you think I’m beautiful? Thanks, man. You’re pretty beautiful yourself.”_

_They started to flirt with each other, and more the drinks came the more they were touchy feely with each other. Stiles wanted some fresh air, and to look around Vegas, of course. Stiles basically had to drag Derek out of the bar. Derek brought a bottle of Vodka with him, and Stiles just shook his head. They stumbled through the city of Las Vegas until Derek stopped suddenly. “Stiles, we should go there and get hitched. It’s a one in a million chance that we’re in vegas at this point and time! We should do something outrageous! Plus, what happens in Vegas,  Stays in Vegas!”_

_“Derek, I think I should take you to your hotel room now. You’re, we’re not thinking straight I mean, I don’t even know where we are at the moment. So, let’s go-”_

_“Stiles, just let loose!” Stiles mumbled about how Derek never lets loose, so why should he? Stiles sighed and give in before he told Derek that in the morning that Derek couldn’t blame him and rip his throat out. Derek promised him that he wouldn’t before taking a gulp of vodka. Stiles snatched the bottle and took a big swing of it. If he was going to do this, he needed some motivation from something. Derek grabbed Stiles arm and dragged him to the Wedding chapel. Stiles dropped the bottle of vodka on the ground and cursed. What was he going to use for motivation now? “C’mon!”_

_They finally got into the place and it looked like what they did the movies. White, pink, and red with an Elvis in the altar. Stiles didn’t like it, and especially the smell. It smelt like stale cigarettes, and old whiskey. Stiles stood there awkwardly as Derek talked to the woman behind the counter. Derek turned to wave him over and Stiles sighed before approaching them. The woman told him the he has to sign the wedding certificate to make it final. Stiles signed it reluntically. Stiles didn’t want to get married but Derek scared him, and Derek was drunk, so he didn’t want to get his throat ripped out anytime soon. Stiles was soon directed to the altar with Derek._

_They were told to turn towards each other and to hold each others hands. Stiles grabbed Derek’s huge hands in his and looked into Derek’s eyes. The Elvis impersonator read everything that a priest would say and pronounced them husband and husband. Elvis told them that it was time to kiss each other. Stiles almost screamed out in a panic. He was going to kiss Derek? He was going to pass out for sure. Derek grabbed Stiles head to press their lips together. Stiles closed his eyes as they were making out. Their lips fitted perfectly together it seemed but Stiles couldn’t make himself like it. He knew after tonight, that derek wouldn’t want him like this. If he liked it, then he would start feeling something for Derek, and would break his heart when Derek rejected him._

_Stiles just hoped he wouldn’t get his throat ripped out tomorrow._

 

xox

“I can’t do this!” I cried out to Scott. We were in the hallway at school. It was the end of the day and Scott was trying to make me go see Derek. I was not going to. I might be brave but I wasn’t going to sign my own death certificate! Scott told him it was too late and Stiles looked at him like he was nuts. There was no way it wasn’t too late too to go home, or not to do this. “What do you mean? Stiles, me, is going to go home and lock all my windows and doors again. Goodbye.”

“Derek is outside, so you have nowhere to go” Scott told me gently and I felt lightheaded. I grabbed onto the lockers and slowly slid down to the floor. I was on kneeling on the ground and breathing heavily. This was the end of Stiles, I just know it. I was going to get my throat ripped out. I stood up and breathed out. I turned to my best friend and hugged him tightly. “Stiles, are you okay?”

“No, but I’m going to face my fears aka Derek Hale. If he’s going to rip out my throat, so be it. I’ll know, and you’ll know I died with my dignity.” I nodded at him before heading out to the parking lot. My plan was to avoid Derek and speed walk to my jeep. I breathed in before opening the school’s door to the outside world. I stepped out noticing Derek leaning on his camaro. I gulped before attempting to speed walk to my jeep without getting noticed but I knew I was spotted. I felt someone tugging me back and I fell on the floor since the person, I presume it was Derek, was strong. I looked up slowly to see it was Derek. “Hello Derek! It’s so nice to see you today. How are you?”

“Stiles, get up.” Derek spoke in this authority voice. I gulped before clumsily getting up from the pavement. I stood in front of him and whipped myself off. I was staring at my husband, who looked like he didn’t know what to do or at least thinking about what he was going to do. I gulped again and breathed out. I wasn’t going to say anything before he does. I felt uncomfortable and nervous under his gaze that he didn’t let up. It was like he was trying to figure me out which there wasn’t really anything to figure out about me. I was so simple, you could write a three page page book about me. “We need to talk.”

“Yeah? Do we?” I questioned him back which just made him angry and grab me to basically throw me into the passenger side of his Camaro. I cursed at myself and my stupidness sometimes. Why did I always get myself in these situations? First, I got myself married to Derek, now I’m going to get my throat ripped out. Lovely, Stiles, Lovely. “Derek-”

“Don’t talk.” Derek hissed at me and I stayed silent. Well, this was going to be a great car ride.

**Author's Note:**

> Please remember to review, and give kudos! (Only if you like the story of course!) 
> 
> Thanks. - xox Marlie.


End file.
